coeur de glace
by La Gaviria
Summary: j'ai toujours adoré la littérature du 19e alors j'ai essayé de tester ce style d'écriture avec une petite histoire mêlant au petit bonheur, la guerre de sécession, la société sous la 3e république à Paris, pas mal d'imagination et l'amouuurrr toujourrrssss... hum pardon. n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez, cela me fera plaisir
1. Chapter 1

Dans l'atmosphère surchauffée d'un opéra un soir de première, l'entracte n'en finissait plus. Debout dans la loge où était assis son cousin Gaston de Marsaut, le jeune Hubert de Savignon n'avait pas assez d'yeux pour tout voir. Les dorures, les glaces, les toilettes, les plumes, les diamants des femmes décolletées étourdissaient ce grand enfant tout juste sorti du collège. En cet instant, son attention était tellement concentrée sur son observation que son cousin dut lui secouer le bras pour lui faire détourner le regard.

\- Gaston, quelle est cette dame, là-bas, sous le lustre, vêtue d'une robe blanche ? Celle qui n'a pas de bijou.

\- Ah ça mon cher ! tu commences à avoir l'œil, tu viens de dénicher une énigme parisienne. Cette femme se nomme Lise, on ne lui connaît pas d'autre nom. Elle est arrivée l'hiver dernier à Paris avec sa famille. On la dit immensément riche.

\- Est-elle mariée ?

\- Elle se fait appeler madame mais personne n'a jamais vu son mari. Elle vit avec ses frères au domaine de Malpertuis qu'ils ont acheté à leur arrivée. Elle va très rarement dans le monde et reçoit fort peu. Mais si tu vas aux italiens ou à l'opéra tu es quasiment sûr de l'y trouver les soirs de première.

\- As-tu déjà parlé avec elle ?

\- Si elle t'intéresse à ce point, je vais peut-être pouvoir te la présenter, elle cause avec ce diable de Poinsson.

Le dandy attrapa le bras de son cousin et se dirigea vers l'endroit où le journaliste parlait avec la belle inconnue. À mesure qu'ils approchaient, Hubert sentait la honte lui empourprer le visage. Il était encore gauche dans son habit neuf et si innocent encore des manières du grand monde qu'il craignait d'être ridicule comparé à son cousin Gaston. Avec son pantalon collant, son gilet gris perle, ses gants blancs et ses cheveux impeccablement frisés, Gaston de Marsaut était le type même de ce que l'on appelle selon l'époque lion ou dandy. Son élégance se doublait de cet esprit mordant typiquement parisien qui faisait redouter à Hubert ses épigrammes, malgré la bienveillance apparente qu'il affichait à son égard. Ils arrivèrent près du couple toujours en train de converser et Marsaut attendit que Poinsson daigne les présenter. Hubert examinait Lise à la dérobée et la trouvait encore plus fascinante vue de si près. Une épaisse chevelure rousse, retenue dans un imposant chignon relevé sur sa nuque, une peau qui avait le satiné de l'ivoire et l'éclat du marbre et 2 yeux jaunes aux reflets d'ambre donnaient toute l'expression de ce visage. Le regard avait beau être d'une grande douceur, un éclat le traversait parfois et lui donnait un pouvoir magnétique. Le nez droit, la bouche un peu forte donnait un côté presque sensuel à ce charmant visage. L'arrondi des épaules était sublime et des gants blancs masquaient des bras fins et nerveux avec au bout les plus belles mains du monde. La robe dévoilait une gorge un peu lourde et une taille un peu épaisse avec des hanches souples qui donnaient de la grâce à sa démarche. Elle ne ressemblait pas aux autres femmes du bal par la simplicité de sa tenue et l'élégance de sa mise et de son maintien. Il y avait quelque chose de libre, de farouche dans l'expression de Lise. Hubert la trouva plus belle que n'importe quelle autre femme. Cependant, Poinsson avait fini par s'intéresser à eux.

\- Ma chère madame Lise, il y a là un petit jeune homme qui brûle de vous être présenté.

\- Mon cousin n'est pas le seul à être charmé de faire votre connaissance, madame reprit Marsaut en s'inclinant.

\- Mais je parlais de toi Marsaut ! s'exclama le journaliste en riant. Non soyons sérieux, madame, je vous présente Gaston de Marsaut, député de l'Yonne, et voici son cousin Hubert de Savignon, tout juste sorti du collège où il a brillamment été reçu bachelier.

\- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance messieurs. Mes félicitations pour votre réussite, monsieur de savignon. À quelle carrière vous destinez-vous ? la politique comme votre cousin ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore madame. Mon père me voudrait magistrat, ma mère souhaiterait me voir entrer dans les ordres.

\- Mais, vous, que désirez-vous ? répliqua Lise avec un fin sourire.

Hubert se tut en rougissant de sa maladresse. Il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de retrouver ses esprits. Un homme blond, mal rasé et vêtu comme un clerc de notaire vint offrir son bras à Lise en déclarant que l'entracte était fini. La jeune femme salua la compagnie d'un sourire poli et se retira.

\- Ah ça Poinsson ! votre amie a une tournure vraiment inhabituelle. On la dit riche à millions et elle apparaît presque sans aucun ornement, ne se mêle pas à la société et se laisse entraîner par un petit monsieur plus négligé que mon valet de pied !

\- Dame, Marsaut si vous tenez à vos yeux, ne répétez jamais un tel jugement devant madame Lise. L'homme en question est l'un de ses frères chéris, elle arracherait la peau du visage à quiconque lui manquerait de respect.

\- Vous la connaissez donc bien monsieur Poinsson ? demanda Hubert intrigué.

\- Je suis certainement la seule personne capable de satisfaire votre curiosité mon jeune ami. Quoique je sache en vérité fort peu de choses.

\- Allons Poinsson, ne fais pas languir mon jeune cousin. Je commence à le croire épris de ta belle étrangère.

\- Une bien difficile conquête je le crois. J'ai rencontré Lise lors de sa venue chez monsieur le président il y a quelques mois. Elle s'est présentée avec 3 de ses frères, encore en costume de voyage des contrées africaines, ce qui a fort émotionné la cour. Les hommes semblaient de parfaits aventuriers et Lise posait pour l'incarnation d'une déesse romaine avec cette robe aux larges plis dévoilant ses bras. Ils se sont entretenus en privé avec différents ministres, personne ne sait ce qui s'est dit. Néanmoins, aujourd'hui, un des frères est maître d'armes auprès de l'armée française. Je l'ai vu faire des démonstrations, il manie l'épée mieux que Mars lui-même.

\- Alors ce que l'on raconte est vrai ? ce sont des sécessionnistes venus de Louisiane après leur défaite face à l'union ? On dit qu'ils ont tenu leurs positions même après la reddition de Lee, jusqu'à manquer de mourir de froid. Votre belle demoiselle serait donc une princesse guerrière déchue ?

\- Comme vous Marsaut, j'ai entendu cette histoire. Je ne sais quelle est la part de vérité là-dedans. Ce qui est incontestable, c'est que les 3 frères sont des guerriers redoutables, des génies dans leur domaine et qu'ils ont décidé d'offrir leurs services à l'élite de l'armée française. Je sais aussi que la fortune de cette famille est digne d'un prince, déchu ou non.

\- À quel point ?

\- On parle de 300 000 livres de rente.

\- Et ils se logent dans un domaine comme Malpertuis, avec une fortune pareille ?

\- Mon cher Marsaut les mœurs de cette famille ne sont pas ceux de Paris. J'ai fait la même observation à Lise en visitant sa demeure, savez-vous ce qu'elle m'a répondu : mon cher, j'aménage mon intérieur pour le confort de ma famille et non pour éblouir le monde qui d'ailleurs n'entrera que rarement ici.

\- Et comment se fait-il que vous y soyez entré justement ?

\- Quelques jours après sa visite aux tuileries, j'ai reçu un billet me priant de me rendre à leur domaine. J'y allais et fus introduit dans une salle aux murs nus où Lise m'attendait près d'une immense cheminée où flambait un bon feu réconfortant. Elle m'a offert du thé et m'a tenu un discours surprenant de franchise : "monsieur, je sais que vous êtes journaliste et par conséquent, bien informé sur la vie parisienne. Je ne suis qu'une pauvre étrangère située au centre de tous les regards et au cœur de tous les coups bas possibles. J'accepte cette situation mais je tiens à savoir qui m'observe. Aussi ai-je 2 services à vous demander. Le premier consiste à m'accompagner au bois, au théâtre et à l'opéra et de me raconter les biographies des personnes que nous croiserons. Ceci inclut les versions officieuses, je tiendrais les officielles par n'importe qui. Il faut que vous sachiez que le monde ne m'attire pas, je ne tiens pas à y aller et je ne recevrai qu'une certaine catégorie de personnes. Et c'est là que, si vous y consentez, vous m'aiderez. Je crains de beaucoup décevoir mes comparses dans la société par mon manque de conversation. En effet, les discussions sur la toilette, les églises et les potins m'ennuient prodigieusement. Je ne veux recevoir ici que des personnes de talent afin de pouvoir causer de choses intelligentes et cultiver mon pauvre esprit. Aussi seriez-vous bien aimable de me recommander à tout ce que vous connaissez de scientifiques, artistes, médecins, peintres, auteurs, botanistes, peu m'importe la couleur de leur talent pourvu qu'ils daignent m'instruire. Seriez-vous assez bon pour m'aider ?" naturellement, j'acceptai. Je suis donc devenu ainsi l'un des rares intimes de cette famille et ne le regrette nullement. Lise est belle, intelligente plus que spirituelle et aussi aimable qu'une femme peut l'être quand elle se prend d'amitié pour un pauvre diable tel que votre serviteur.

\- Ainsi elle te récompense parce que tu lui crées un salon ?

\- Oh, je n'ai fait que le début, elle ne me doit que Maupassant, Conti et Monet. Ces grands hommes ont été si enchantés de converser avec une femme plus intéressée par leur art que leur vie propre que la nouvelle s'est répandue comme une traînée de poudre entre eux. Si vous voulez voir des génies, allez chez madame Lise le jeudi après-midi.

\- Et si on veut voir madame lise que faut-il faire ? demanda Hubert.

\- Mon petit, cela sera plus difficile que d'avoir du génie. Lise est entièrement dévouée à sa famille. Elle a une jeune sœur qu'elle élève comme une mère. Outre le maître d'armes, son autre frère est professeur au jardin des plantes et elle ne sort jamais seule. Dans son logis, elle a 2 nègres et un maure qui sont toujours dans les parages pour veiller sur elle. À eux tous, ils forment une muraille encore plus infranchissable que n'importe quel mari jaloux. Rodolphe surtout, le dieu de l'épée, idolâtre sa sœur et la couvre de cadeaux. Devenez quelqu'un mon cher petit, et alors peut être pourrais-je vous introduire.

Ce discours rendit Hubert muet de désespoir. Poinsson salua les 2 hommes et partit saluer ses hôtes.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain, Marsaut s'éveilla tard. Le portrait de Lise lui brûlait les paupières dès qu'il fermait les yeux. La curiosité s'était éveillée chez ce mondain habitué à être blasé de tout. Aussi résolut-il de la satisfaire. Il s'habilla avec un grand soin et partit pour le domaine de Malpertuis. La demeure était composée d'un vaste bâtiment, mi manoir mi corps de ferme, en forme de fer à cheval ouvrant sur une cour intérieure. A gauche, des écuries, une étable et un poulailler, à droite un cellier et les chambres des domestiques. Le principal lieu de vie des propriétaires était au centre. De Marsaut se présente à la porte principale et un petit homme mince aux grands yeux noirs et au teint olivâtre typique des maures vint lui ouvrir. Le jeune homme aperçut un immense escalier de pierres nues qui le laissa perplexe. Le jeune maure regardait Marsaut avec une interrogation douce peinte sur sa physionomie.

\- Pourriez-vous annoncer Gaston de Marsaut à madame Lise ?

\- Vous étiez attendu monsieur ?

\- Non, mais nous avons été présentés hier au bal.

\- Je vais voir si elle veut vous recevoir.

Le jeune homme monta lestement l'escalier et cria depuis le palier de façon à scandaliser Gaston.

\- Lizzie, une visite pour toi !

\- Qui est-ce ? répondit une voix féminine sur le même ton.

\- Gaston de Marsaut répondit le maure en entrant dans la pièce où était Lise. il laissa néanmoins la porte ouverte ce qui permit à Gaston de distinguer la suite de la conversation.

\- Ce nom ne m'évoque pas grand-chose.

\- Mais si ma douce, reprit une autre voix masculine. Marsaut est le député de l'Yonne avec qui tu causais quand je suis venu te prendre pour rentrer hier soir. Celui qui était apprêté comme une jeune première.

\- Ah oui, James, je me souviens. Et que peut me vouloir un animal pareil ? s'il avait quelque valeur, Poinsson me l'aurait dit.

\- Comme tous les jeunes gens oisifs, il vient tester sa force contre l'énigme que tu es aux yeux des parisiens.

\- Tout ça ne me dit pas ce que j'en fais reprit la voix douce du maure. Il est planté au pied de l'escalier à attendre de te voir.

\- Renvoie le Nassir chéri. Je ne reçois que le jeudi, ce joli monsieur ne fera pas exception à la règle.

Gaston, pâle de colère, n'attendit pas que Nassir descendit amener une réponse, il tourna les talons et sortit en claquant la porte. Habitué à être flatté par les femmes dans toutes ses vanités, admiré sur les boulevards, courtisé au théâtre, loué dans les salons, Gaston n'en revenait pas d'avoir été traité comme un fournisseur presque publiquement par une femme sans noblesse ni fortune certaine. La colère l'aveuglait tellement qu'il se heurta violemment à un homme qui rentrait dans la cour du manoir sans qu'il l'eût remarqué. il trébucha et fut relevé par une poigne qui manqua de lui briser le poignet.

\- Holà mon garçon, faites donc attention ! que fuyez-vous ainsi pour avoir le diable au corps ?

\- Un lieu infâme où on se moque de l'honneur des honnêtes gens.

\- Doucement mon petit. Avant de parler d'honneur, il faut causer respect. Ainsi n'insultez ni ma maison, ni les gens qui y vivent si vous ne voulez pas enseigner l'honneur aux anges du paradis.

\- Vous demeurez ici monsieur…

\- Rodolphe, maître d'armes des armées françaises. Ceci est ma maison. Maintenant mon joli, dis-moi tes motifs de mécontentement que je les juge dignes d'être réparés ou que je te jette hors de ma vue.

Déboussolé, Gaston raconta en peu de mots ce qu'il avait entendu dire de lui. a mesure qu'il écoutait, un sourire illuminait peu à peu le visage de Rodolphe. De la taille d'un géant, pareillement bâti, les tempes rasées et le sommet de la tête couvert d'une très longue tresse de cheveux blonds nouée par un ruban comme les matelots, Rodolphe aurait pu poser pour figurer un Vercingétorix de fresque. Mais la plus grande beauté de cette noble figure étaient ses 2 yeux bleus d'un éclat magnétique, capable d'aller de la plus grande douceur à un feu ardent. Quand Gaston eut achevé ses plaintes, le maître d'armes se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire.

\- Mon petit monsieur, laissez-moi vous éclairer sur nos mœurs de sauvages. Il est impossible qu'il vous ait échappé que ma famille est exilée de son véritable pays. il ne vous appartient pas de connaître les motifs de ce départ fâcheux. Contentez-vous de savoir que les coutumes de notre peuple sont bien différentes de celles des parisiens. Chez nous, les femmes se parent de soieries et de perles mais les hommes n'ont d'autres ornements que leurs fusils et leurs haches. Ainsi, ma belle lise n'est pas à même d'apprécier toutes vos élégances raffinées qui vous déprécient même à ses yeux, vous faisant passer pour une coquette. D'où le mot de mon frère James. Ma chère sœur s'est toquée de recevoir l'élite d'intelligence de notre société afin de parfaire son esprit. L'intelligence de la toilette n'a pas trouvé grâce à ses yeux. Faites carrière et revenez une fois sur l'olympe du génie, vous aurez surement plus de succès.

Rodolphe se dirigea vers les écuries, laissant Marsaut qui s'empressa de s'engouffrer dans son coupé et de filer chez lui. Malgré son orgueil blessé, il fut obligé de s'avouer que sa curiosité était encore plus vive qu'avant son départ pour Malpertuis. À quoi cette femme si singulière occupait donc ses journées ? Pourquoi s'être exilée en France alors que visiblement elle n'adoptait aucun des codes de la vie parisienne ? quel secret tenait ici cette étrange famille : une fille rousse, un naturaliste blond, un dieu de la guerre aux yeux de feu, une petite fille ? il y avait certainement quelques histoires inavouables ensevelies à Malpertuis. Gaston sentait que de mettre en lumière les dessous honteux de la famille de Lise serait un excellent moyen d'éteindre le feu de son humiliation. Après quelques instants de réflexion, il finit par concevoir un plan fort simple. Puisque madame Lise ne voulait recevoir que de beaux esprits, il allait lui en présenter un qui fût digne d'elle.


End file.
